The Video Games
by foxfaceshouldhavewon
Summary: Katniss accidently kills herself with a machine that transforms the entire world. Video Game characters fighting to the death; Possibly the most epic story you ever will read. Final 8!
1. A death and a beginning

**A/N: I apologize in advance if and when I get the names of the characters homes wrong. I don't play enough games of that franchise.**

* * *

**Katniss**

I look at the machine. I determine by looking at its size and feeling its structure that it is a... Time machine, maybe? A failed experiment? A phone booth? So many different things it could be... I lean against it.

BEEP! I look down and see that my foot hit a button. It opens. I walk inside and see one giant red button that says the following: ' FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, PRESS THIS BUTTON. FOR TWISTING PURPOSES, PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON. FOR A COMBINATION OF BOTH, PRESS THE TEAL BUTTON '.

Hmm... I'm not quite sure what 'Twist' means, so I'm curious about that... But I know that entertainment purposes are safe, While I don't exactly know about twist. I'll press the teal button, because I'll find out what twist is and I'll know it's safe. I press the button. Instantly, everything distorts. I feel faint. I wonder what just happened... Then I slowly, particle by particle, vanish into nothingness...

* * *

**Mario**

Mario was looking at Bowser. He leaped at him, delivered a good punch in the jaw there, swiped him there,slide kicked him there... But then Mario was scorched by Bowser's fire,And his legs were burnt up. Angry, he punched Bowser so hard he fell off the top of his castle. Another successful match. Princess peach kisses me on the nose, and then everything distorts...

* * *

**Nobody in particular**

All the video game characters reappeared in a huge jungle. There was Mario and Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom, Crash and Cocoa from Wumpa Island, Sonic and Tails from Green Hill Zone, Samus from Metroid, Solid Snake from FOXHOUND, Fox from Lylat, Kirby from Popstar, A Mii in a white shirt from The Mii Plaza, Spyro from dragon world, Pit from the over world, Megaman from his Monsteropolis, Link and Zelda from Hyrule, Donkey Kong from Kongo Jungle, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo from Earth, Sora and Axel from Twilight Town, and Pikachu and Deoxys from Pokemon.

Vegeta was very angry. "What's going on? I demand to know! One second I'm fighting Kakorot and now I'm in this..._Jungle, _with all of these weird creatures!"  
The dimension twisting machine sent it into their minds instantaneously that only one of them could survive and they would have to fight to the death.  
"Di-did anyone else think that we might have to fight to the death to survive?" asked Pit.  
Everybody nodded.  
"Well, I'm getting a head start." said fox. He reached down to pull out his laser blaster... and it wasn't there. In fact, all of their weapons (Or, if you had natural powers, packs of energy- They had their powers sucked out ) had been placed in a cornucopia.

A few of them just sat there in disbelief, foolishly thinking everyone else would do the same thing. But most of them sprinted to the cornucopia.  
The video games have begun.


	2. The Bloodbath

**Fox**

With my cunning speed, I outrun everybody to the cornucopia by a landslide. I summersault to my laser blaster and grab it, preparing to fight the first person to reach the cornucopia is cocoa. I take out the laser blaster... but she sees me and darts into the jungle. Kirby comes next. I charge into him, sending him into the air. I blast him a few times, and he looks just about done for... But then Samus jumps in. She graps Kirby, and jumps multiple times. Everytime she jumps, Kirby is electrocuted. Then she hurtles herself toward the ground, using Kirby as a shield. This slams Kirby into the ground at max speed. At that second, I know Kirby is gone forever. I dart away into the jungle with my blaster as soon as I can, not giving her a chance to go for me.

**Piccolo**

I jog toward the cornucopia. With my stretchy arms, there is no need for rush. I see the purple dragon picking up a dragonfly from the cornucopia. I see the hedgehog try to attack the dragon, only to be stopped by the dragon fly. I stretch my arms to the capsules containing my strength, my light bullet, my special beam cannon, and my hellzone grenade. I charge up my special beam cannon and shoot the dragonfly. It crumbles into nothingness. The dragon looks horrified, and tries to run. I stretch my arms out, bring it to me, and throw it in the air. I then work up my muscles for a few seconds, and when it come back down, I punch it as hard as I can. The dragon is then thrusted forward at top speed. When it finally hits the ground and comes to a stop, it's not moving. I run into the woods; one kill is enough for the time being.

**Snake**

I look at the strange fox thing with 2 tails pick up some blasters. Does he really think that will help him? I throw a mine.  
It explodes upon contact. He is blown forward. He survives, and looks back; when he sees me, he is horrified. I throw more mines, grenades, and even shoot a missile from my missile launcher. When the smoke clears, he is facedown on the ground, limp. I expect that, when I am the winner, I will have at least 6 kills; I couldn't possibly have less than _that_. I see Samus jump in out of nowhere. If she wants a fight with me, she'll die. Not that that I care. I throw a mine. It hits her. I can she she's damaged, but not even close to done. She tries to blast me with a huge blast, but I just barely dodge it. She then starts rapid fire blasting. I dodge most, but 4 hit me. I grit my teeth. The searing pain may be breaking me, but if I do die (which I won't), it certainly won't be this close to the beginning. I then throw more mines and bombs, with her countering with her rapid fire. When it all ends, I'm on the floor, insanely injured. Samus walks out of the smoke, suit pretty damaged but ok none the less. She doesn't take chances and runs into the woods. She's a fool; she could have killed me then. Or maybe I would have killed her and she would have killed me. I'll never know now. A packagefloats down in a parachute. I open it up. It's a note:

Dear Mr. Solid Snake:

We, at the pokemon company, are hoping that you win. Drink this full restore and do your best!

Full restore? I open of the vial. I drink it all, and my wounds close and I have no pain. Infact, I feel better then I have in a LONG time!

Oh yes, don't count me out.

* * *

Deaths:

Kirby, zapped multiple times by Fox and then electrocuted and smashed into the ground at 30 mph by Samus.

Spyro, Heart exploded by an astronomically powerful punch by Piccolo.

Tails, Hit by several mines and missiles by Snake.


	3. Fire

**Sonic**

Tails is dead. I saw his explosion myself. Looking up in the sky, I see that stupid purple dog who I tried to kill is dead now. And that pink ball who I didn't think much of is also gone. There is still alot of us left. I won't die. I decide to look for a victim; Tails death won't go unavenged.

Suddenly, A group of my opponents jump out of nowhere. They look very happy to see me, and one of them grabs his bazooka.  
"Finally! Time for our first kill as the Unstoppables!"  
"Lets kill him now!"  
I'm terrified. Then I get myself together, and make a move. "What's the Unstoppables?" I bravely ask.  
"Why should we tell you? Kill him." Says the man in the red hat.  
"Wait! I take pity on him, we can at least respect his dying wish." Says the orange animal with the blond hair. "We are the Unstoppables. We decided to form a group that would be able to take out as many foes as possible, so we grabbed the 5 strongest. I wanted to have six people, but I couldn't find anybody strong enough..." Her eyes widened.  
"Maybe you could join us! You look pretty powerful... Scrawny compared to us, but the best we're going to get..." she said, silently asking the leader, AKA the man with the red hat, whether or not I could join.  
"Hmm... Ok, he looks decent enough to join. But don't think you will win just because you joined us. If something goes wrong and we have to 'dismiss' a member from the group, you will be our first choice. I'm Mario, this is Peach, This is Crash, This is Cocoa, and this is Samus. And your name is...?"  
"Sonic." I say.  
"Ok, Sonic." he says. "Welcome to the group."

**Sora**

I look at Axel with my key in hand. "Axel, you've done enough. I'm finally going to end this!"  
He chuckles softely. "Kid, you really don't have any brains, do you? This isn't just playin' around with weapons like a bunch of 7 year olds anymore. This is serious. A fight. to. the. death. I will try to _Kill_ you if you decide to go on with this plan. And considering I'm older than you and am much better with weapons then you are, It'll be easy. I'm giving you all these chances to reconsider, and your still being an idiot and continuing to challenge me. You have no idea how over your head you are, do you? You're facing 23 people now, all trying to kill you. _23. _So stop acting like this is all another joke of a battle and back off before you die. Got it memorized?"  
I stand my ground.  
"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" He takes out his weapons. He starts slashing at me, sadly, with great accuracy. Fire is everywhere. He's _blasting_ me with it. I run toward him with a limp and slash him with my key in the face. I'm sure it hurt, too; I don't think have a giant piece of metal with edges slaming against your face would be considered painless. He cries out, and blasts me with a huge amount of fire. Charred and out of energy, I give up and wait for him to kill me.  
The man with the red hat jumps in and delivers a few hard slugs to Axel. He continues punching him, and he's beating him up pretty good. Axel gets to his feet and says, "If you want to, kill me. But I'm pretty sure that Sora won't just sit there an watch. Kill me, and that metal keyblade will be stuck in your back."  
The man stares at him for a few seconds, and points to the trees behind Axel. Axel nods, and runs off. The man turns to me. He's an idiot; he could've taken out Axel easy, and I'm so crippled I definetly could not do anything but sit here and watch. After killing Axel, he could've killed me. But no, he was stupid enough to let Axel trick him, and now Axel gets away, with me being the idiot who didn't shout out.  
The man with the red hat jumps on me. He delivers a few blows to my head, which _really_hurts. Then he lifts his hands slightly, and fireballs shoot out of his hand at an amazing rate. Pretty soon I'm totally swarmed in flames. As I burn to a crisp, I think about just how stupid I was. Axel was wrong; I am much stupider than what he said.

* * *

Deaths:

Sora, Crippled by flames by Axel and burned alive by Mario.


	4. No One Knows

**Piccolo**

Looking at Deoxys, he doesn't seem pleased. I guess the fact that he isn't going to win this bothers him a little too much. This fight isn't hard for me, but I have no idea how hard it is for him.

I allied with Deoxys because I thought he was strong and that he would be a great ally to get along with. But I soon will need to get rid of him. He just follows me, is distant, a heavy weight on my shoulders, and hates me. I see it in his eyes. I will soon need to get rid of him. _Very _soon. But right now I need to concentrate on the battle.

"A green man. How amusing. Get him, Unstoppables!" says the hedgehog.  
The battle continues. It isn't that hard for me, and soon half of the so called Unstoppables are seriously injured. But I see Deoxys is having a hard time. I am sad at what I have to do, but It's the only way to know Deoxys won't screw this up. I blast him with my light bullet. His space virus molecules start fusing with my light molecules, slowly ripping him apart. He looks at me for a few seconds, the speeds toward the woods. I turn my attention back on the fight. After awhile, two of the Unstoppables are seriously injured, three of the Unstoppables are majorly injured, and one of them is on the brink of death. Knowing they can't win this fight, they get on the hedgehog's back, and speed off into the woods. How amusing; that's the same way Deoxys went.

**Axel**

****I see the strange space creature run by. After awhile, those stupid Unstoppables who rejected me run by too. My anger suddenly grows. They had the nerve to reject **ME.** I am stronger, better-looking, and smarter than all of them. Soon they'll have it memorized that I'm not one to mess with. I race after them. I see them attacking the space creature. I leap myself at them, and chaos explodes. Soon, I'm untouched, the space creature is lying on the floor, crumpled(although I didn't cause that), And one of the Unstoppables looks like he could go for a parfait. I grin and begin to walk toward the creature, but the orange...bandicoot, I think, blocks my way. Then he body slams the creature, and it's gone. The sassy, pink...queen, I guess, leans over the creature.  
"I...I wonder what this creatures story is... L-like where it really is from...what it is...the places its been...the people it's met...the things and people close to it..."

I guess no one knows.

* * *

Deaths:

Deoxys, Pummeled by the unstoppables, hit by a light bullet by Piccolo, and finally body slammed on by Crash.


	5. King Of The Jungle

**Mega Man**

****Peeking into the clearing, Axel isn't doing too well. Infact, the Unstoppables are destroying him. What can I do? I mean, I want to save him. But it's the Unstoppables! I can't stop them!

My stupidity gets the better of me, and I charge, blasting away like there will be no tomorrow... thing is, there probably won't be. After we both get utterly destroyed, the orange animal gets out his bazooka, ready to fire us both into oblivion...

We hear vines getting tangled. Fast movement. Everybody is terrified. A giant, hairy fist is coming down at me from the treetops. Oh crap. That's the only thing I can think before the fist smashes me into nothingness.

**Mario**

Woo! Another death. This is going quite smoothly. Pretty soon I can go home with Princess Peach to the Mushroom Kingdom...  
oh yeah. Not for the first time, I remember that only one of us will be going home. And that's me. Don't get me wrong, I love Princess Peach, but everything depends on not running out of extra lives.  
Then I remember the giant ape in front of me. Horrified, I am prepared to sacrifice Sonic. But Cocoa does something amazing. She takes out her mechanical spear; It's all mechanical, but the end of it is a metal spear. She pulls the trigger, and it goes out and spears the ape. He dies instantly. Two deaths with no effort...

Prepare for Mario to come back home.

* * *

Deaths

Mega man, Crushed with a fist by Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong, Speared by Cocoa.


	6. A Chain Link, Part 1

**READY FOR AWESOMENESS? THEN PREPARE, FOR THE FIRST IN A THREE PART SERIES, OF:**

**A CHAIN LINK**

(Blackadder first season theme music plays)

* * *

**Mario**

Surrounding our Cornucopia are thing impossible to use. We took all the worthwhile stuff already. These things are burnt specks of what appeared to have once been a dragonfly, a...mini vacation home? A stylus, a pink parasol perfect for consuming (Peach learned the hard way it wasn't a parasol that could fly), and a ton of capsule containing energy to use powers we don't even know. You know, I'm going to miss our little Cornucopia. It's sort of become THE house, a part of our family... Wait, there is no family. I will have to kill some of them, and considering the numbers of everyone in the arena left are getting lower and lower, and all of The Unstoppables are still alive, I may just have to kill all of them. But this is not the time for that genre of thinking. Right now, Sonic is hunting. He will probably get somebody anytime now...  
As if It's reading my thoughts, a cannon goes off.

* * *

**Two hours earlier...**

**Goku**

"Vegeta, it's time to go to sleep. It's one o'clock in the morning, according to this watch I got from the Cornucopia, and we won't be able to fight unless we get well rested."

"Kakarot, we need to keep fighting! WE HAVE TO! If we stop, we won't be well trained enough. We are have agreat deal of people with similar if not higher experience in battling fighting against us!"

"GO TO SLEEP!"

I punch him in the face so hard, he gets knocked out. I didn't mean that. Wait... This may be my only chance. It's wrong, I know, but me and Vegeta don't get along. Piccolo and I would be a desireable alliance. Infact, an alliance with Piccolo would be a great deal benficial if I am serious about winning. Vegeta is just a road block. I pretend to go to sleep.

**Back to present...**

I get back up. Vegeta is still asleep. I know this is my last chance. Very quickly, I get up, and my hands at his head.

"KA

ME

HA

ME

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His cannon fires. Now time to get serious. In order to blast off another one, I will have to collect another kamehameha capsule from the Cornucopia. And I will use that kamehameha blast to destroy a tribute. I estimate around 3 kamehameha capsules are at the Cornucopia. I will save the last for my final enemy.

* * *

**Mario**

Immediatly after the cannon fires, all of the other four Unstoppables prepare for battle. I groan at them, knowing it is most likely just Sonic lowering our competition.

Man, am I dead wrong.

Around 7 minutes later, a figure appears from the jungle, and charges toward the Cornucopia. 6 seconds later, three more figures appear, and they all groan when they realize they all had the same idea: destroy The Unstoppables.  
I begin to fight all four figures. After a few seconds of shock, the rest of The Unstoppables do, too. Upon burning one to death a few minutes later, something horrible happens. I see a small yellow animal's tail turn into metal, and it thwacks two of The Unstoppables necks. They die instantly. And guess what? One of them is Peach.  
The animal goes up to Crash before I can stop him, and electrocutes him. I grab the small yellow animal, and out of blind fury, jump on him, blast him with fire, and crush him so many times he is obliterated. Cocoa, out of anger, spears one of the intruders. But one gets away. To hell with him.

I can't believe this. Three of us just died in exchange for three normal opponents. Maybe we aren't so superior compared to the others.

* * *

**Pit**

Something is fishy. And not just judging by the seven cannons that just went off. Actually, considering the amount of us left in this place, I realize just how many that is. I then realize that that means so many of the people who I was interested in whoI wanted to learn about more the second I saw them before we realized we had to fight, are dead. Cold dead. Never to be seen again.  
Apparently, the man with the green clothes is not dead. But he soon will be, as he is sharpening his sword and approaching me. I slash with the bow/sword, and it gets wild. Shields getten brought out, arrows flinging, and swords slashing. I just then realize how similar we are. But of course that feeling must die soon, along with this man, as I must not disappoint Paulena. I see that the green guy is on the ground. I prepare to let down the finishing blow.  
He hisses at me andscampers off a little too quickly. That guy is pathetic and afraid of everything. Not like me at all.

* * *

Deaths, in order:

Vegeta, Hit in the head with a kamehameha while asleep by Goku.

Axel, (ironically) burned to a crisp by Mario.

Peach and Sonic, necks snapped with an iron tail by Pikachu.

Crash, Electrocuted by Pikachu.

Pikachu, Obliterated by Mario.

Goku, Speared by Cocoa.

* * *

Lot of deaths this chapter. Sorry if I killed off your favorite character, which is likely, because of the seven deaths and all. Longest chapter so far!


	7. A Chain Link, Part 2

**TIME FOR PART 2!**

* * *

**Pit**

The man with the red hat and moustache is perfectly in the range of my arrow. I shoot. It hits his head. Problem is, the red hat's perfect material protects him, only leaving him with pain, but not death. That's not good enough. He charges toward me. I get out my swords/bow, and start slashing. I thought it would kill him, but he is somehow quite durable, and he still isn't dying. Infact, he is winning. But with Paulena's power on my side, he doesn't even have a shadow of a chance.  
Within minutes, I can tell he can't take much more. My swords finally rip a hole in his hat, and I know he won't survive. I slash at that spot, and it is beggining to bleed... Just slightly...

The arrow comes down. It hits the side of the head I had slashed. I immediatly look up, and the green man looks at me. He shot my kill. The man with the red hat looks at us both with hatred. If I hadn't have slashed his head after cutting the fabric off, then he might've survived that arrow... After all, an arrow just hit his bloody head, and he is still managing to stay alive for a few minutes. Finally, out of the blood lost from the green man's arrow, he dies. I stare at him for a few seconds, and out of nowhere send an arrow flying toward the green man's head. Horrible aim. I yell at him, "You will die. But I must know your name.  
"Get used to disappointment."  
This angers me, and the fight begins.

**Link**

This guy is tough. I just got my first kill, and I may end up being a kill, now. I don't understand it, but I have the feeling that I should check my pockets. I do, and I feel... A heart! Ok, I'll use that when I need it. We keep raw battling, and he slashes my face he then slashes my heart slightly. "Have mercy!" I say.  
He slashed my head again, and I fall onto the ground. He looks at me. "Goodbye, green man. You were, while you were alive, very annoying."  
He lifts his bow, and the blue arrow goes directly through my head. He leaves, and I can faintly hear my cannon go off. While I slip into the great blackness, I do my final act. I take the heart and consume it. I then fully pass away. I hope that was a good idea...

**Cocoa**

"Mario?

MARIO!"

I look desperatly. He just went hunting 6 minutes ago, he can't already be dead or have gotten a kill. Samus just looks at me sadly. A parachute falls down. Taped to the parachute is a box. We open it, and inside is are white wings.  
"_Wear these, Cocoa. With these, you can kill the man who killed Mario. How? Well, just because your wearing them. Wearing them makes your attacks a one hit kill with against him._

_AA"_

AkuAku sent me this. He wants me to get revenge. I think about breaking this alliance with Samus. With only 8 of us left, we make of 25% of the people alive in this arena. That is much too large. Than again... when we made the Unstoppables, that was 25% of the people in the arena. Fine, I'll keep the alliance. But by the looks of it, it won't last much longer.

* * *

Deaths

Mario, Slashed multiple times by Pit and finally hit with an arrow to the head by Link.

Link, slashed and hacked into a bloody mess and then sent an arrow to the head by Pit.


	8. A Chain Link,Part 3

**IT IS THE FINAL PART OF A CHAIN LINK!**

**What fun we had... well, actually, the ONLY thing memorable about this mini series was Pit and Link's appearence and the amount of deaths. -_-.**

* * *

**Samus**

It happens in one split second. Cocoa is testing the new wings and realizing they can actually fly, I'm testing my arm cannon, and out of nowhere, there is a flash of green among the trees, a large beam of light, and Cocoa is in ashes. I am the only Unstoppable left. And judging by the fact that the number of Unstoppables went from full to one in nearly nothing, I can assume my death is coming up. I blast in the direction of the attacker, but it's too late. They are already gone. Walking around, my emotions mix. I was the untalkitive member of the group, the silent one. I was respected for my power, but I was the unnoticed one. Now I am the only one alive. I'm not sure how I exactly felt about the other Unstoppables, but I do know that Cocoa was by far the best. I wish they could all be here, right now, because I really need their protection to win this. "Attention, remaining tributes!" Booms a voice.  
What? Tributes? What are those? AND WHO IS SAYING THAT?!  
"It has come to my attention that one of you, has...let's just say come back to life. It is now strictly against the rules, and the person who did it has been punished severly."

I was hoping it was Cocoa who came back to life, up until that last part.

**Link! Well, Living-Dead Link.**

I slowly get up. I then realize it worked. _**IT WORKED!**_I cheated death, I came back to life with that heart. Now I'm completly healed, absolutly no injuries. Then a blue, digital screen appears in front of me. It shows live footage of Zelda. She's in a cage! Then I see the shadow bugs. Pretty soon they cover the entire bottom of the cage. Then they start going inside her. Through her mouth, nose, ears, and eyes, they go inside her, eating her inside flesh. Then she falls to the ground, dead. Without eyes. Tears go into my eyes. Then a message appears. It says, 'That was your punishment.'  
Then it goes back to her body and it gets back up. It is surrounded completly with a dark aura, and her eyes are...yellow?

* * *

Deaths

Cocoa, hit with a Special Beam Cannon by Piccolo.

Zelda, eaten alive by shadow bugs.

* * *

New Characters

Living-Dead Link

Subspace Zelda


	9. Warrior

**Fox**

****I see Samus. This is my only chance... the entire time I have been in the arena, I have been looking for another person to kill. Anybody, absolutely anybody, just so I could slightly rise my kill count. But every time I find someone (Which is rare), I get close to killing them, and they get away. But Samus... Samus won't get away. I charge toward her, not bothering to surprise her. I immediatly say, "FIRE!" And the fire starts. I keep blasting forward as a flaming dart, with me charging into Samus. Even after I hit her, I keep on going, the flames scorching her suit. I keep charging, keep charging, and I crash her right into a mountain. I hope she is dead. But of course, she gets out of her utterly destroyed suit, without so much as a burn mark, and quickly darts away. Everybody must have saw that explosion... have I finally met my end? Will somebody come and kill me, or will I stay alive?

**Snake**

****The green guy is dead. Not really, but there is not much he can do. I almost totally blasted him into smithereens, and he can't survive if I so much as use one of my tiny little mines on him. "Please! I... I can travel instantaneously! I can tell anyone in the entire arena anything you want me to! Reveal your location to your allies, tell you your enemies location, and tell your enemies where to meet up to have a battle! Anything!"

"Anything? Well... I have one enemy... tell Samus to meet me at the giant red target with spikes on all sides."

"OK!"

He disappears. I bet he just is using me as an excuse to escape and to stay alive. Frustrated, I begin the LONG walk to the target, to see if Samus actually shows up.

To my large surprise, she does. And she is ready for a fight. A HUGE fight. But what's unbelievable is that she is willing to fight me without her power suit on. Oh, well. Time to die, Samus Aran. The mines swing. The missiles explode. The grappling hooks burn. The limbs dodge. The arrow hits me in the shoulder bone.

Wait, what?

The Mii is standing on a rock above the target, with a bow and arrow in his hand. Samus knows when to stop, and she jumps way out of that target. It's just me and the Mii... no pun intended. Why am I making puns at my death? Another arrow goes swiftly by, hitting my collar bone. It hurts a lot. A LOT. I throw a mine. It actually hits... but the only thing that happens is 3 hearts appear above his head, and one disappears. I throw another, missing narrowly. Another arrow... this one hits my heart. I fall to the ground, blackness overcoming me. He lets out one more arrow. I faintly feel it hit my stomach... and I leave.

* * *

Deaths

Snake, struck by arrows by Mii.


	10. Dark Arrow

**Lack of updates, sorry. I went on vacation. To make up for it... a death chapter! Of course, that probably is not surprising, as every chapter thus far has had at least one death in it...**

* * *

**Living Dead Link**

****I found Zelda's possessed self yesterday. I'm horrified of what would happen if I approached her, so I just follow her. She just walks around, looking for something. I assume it's a person to kill. I want somebody to kill,too. One isn't enough for me. And technically, that was my past self. I am a different person now. Same body, same soul, but I have been resurrected from the grave. _Something _must be different. You don't just come back from the dead exactly the same. Oh, look. Zelda is poking around at that green moss.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Wasn't moss.

* * *

**Samus**

****It's been two days. I think it's safe to return to the target. I have had the feeling lately that somebody is there, waiting for someone to kill. I know it sounds silly, but I will go to the target and fight this person I think is there.

Sure enough, after the excruciatingly long walk to the target surrounded by spikes, The pixel guy from before is there. He sees me, and an exclamation mark appears above his head. The battle begins.

He brings out his red... PLAY SWORD?

This is going to be a piece of cake.

Because of my lack of suit, due to a certain Fox, I dodge Mii's attacks well. Temporarily. Then he gets three consecutive large whacks at me. I realize he's not trying to kill me with that sword. He's trying to knock me into the spikes. Dodging, I use my grappling hook, which grabs and electrocutes him. He loses a heart. The battle goes on, and he gets a few dangerously powerful blows in. My grappling hook just isn't getting him. Then it happens. The large whack. I fall off.

Desperately, I use my grappling hook, only to make him lose a heart. MY death is immediate at the touch of the spikes. The last thing I see is the Mii lose a heart.

Wait a second...

How do I know his name is Mii?

* * *

**Living Dead Link**

Furiously, I thrust my sword through the green man's head. I yank it out, then. But only a tiny bit of green stuff comes out. He bashes me into the air. He flys up, and keeps pounding me so I stay in the air. He bashes me down, and I hit the ground insanely hard. The pain is incomparable. Zelda keeps blasting magic and teleporting to dodge attacks. She takes out her light arrow.

Wait a second...

Is that...

_**A DARK ARROW?**_

She releases it, and the sheer power of it causes the green man to explode. We are both covered in green corpse slimy skin. I guess I and Zelda's possessed body are allies.

For now.

* * *

Deaths

Samus, knocked onto spikes by Mii.

Piccolo, Utterly destroyed by Subspace Zelda's dark arrow.

All the Unstoppables are gone, guys! Now that only 5 remain, the character profiles await!

Fox

Great with his blaster, cunning, smart, and sneaky, he has evaded all. What leaves us to ponder what has happened to him. Although he is thirsty to add to his kill count, it seems whenever he has a chance to kill someone, the worst happens. He wants kills because he had a brief glance of Snake getting the sponsor gift and he was certain that people were helping them. He wanted to prove his worth, but it hasn't happened yet. With his skills and determination, will Fox outsmart them all?

Mii

We didn't a look at our Mii until VERY recently. Apparently, he went to the cornucopia, assumingly fought some people, and got two very powerful weapons. A bow and arrow, which he has dead accuracy with, and a play sword, good in sword to sword combat. He took out two of the most likely victors in the games. However, we know very little else. It is obvious that he must have survived this entire time hunting. It is also fairly likely that he met up and fought somebody else, mostly likely at the bloodbath. Will Mii, with his ultra mysterious but fierce aura, take to home alive?

Pit

A fierce fighter, he has more than proved how strong he is. Anyone who has gotten in his way has been bloodily dismissed. Nobody will get in his task of leading Paulena's army. He has the most determination and motive of all of the remaining characters. With his power and determination, getting this far has been a breeze. It is most likely that, if in the end, it comes down to combat with another person for the trophy, he will win. So, fighting Pit is long out of the question. To beat him, one would need more than strength. With Pit's untouchable strength, will he slash his way to a very easy victory?

Living Dead Link

Link has a touching history. He, when we first saw him, he fought Pit. Although he has major strength, he was completely unprepared for the way Pit swiftly kills his foes, and ended up on the losing side. In the last second, he darted away. Later, he killed Mario with a perfectly aimed arrow. Pit didn't like that, and another fight was brought up. Although prepared for Pit's fighting style, he once again lost, and death was his fate. At the last second, he ate a heart piece, and died. Soon, the heart resurrected him. He was much stronger and faster than before. With this knew, improved body, will Link manage to struggle a well-eared win?

Subspace Zelda

We never actually got to see Zelda. Because Link rose from the grave, she was eaten alive by shadow bugs, which in turn possessed her body. She has not spoken a word. She has been totally corrupted, and her old self is long dead. Her magic attacks are about as strong as before, and the dark arrow is just as powerful as the light arrow. If Zelda wins, it's because she would have won anyway. So... will Zelda, with her magical and mystical properties, win a surprising victory?


	11. Slash

Pit

I am walking across the plain. I must find the others. This is taking too long. Not to mention that my rival came back from the dead. Why me? Why does everything get rigged against me? Ok, I admit; I am the strongest. Better put that strength to use.

If I really do end up winning, Paulena will send me on a very hard mission, as she will see how strong I am. It almost makes me want to lose. Well, the strong guys don't get everything. The only reason I want to win is because I don't want to die. See how that works?

In the corner of my eye, I see a fellow contestant, the only woman contestant left. Time to slash.  
I approach the woman.

* * *

**Subspace Zelda**

We, the space bugs, destroy everything. Possess a body, kill it, and use the corpse to destroy others. One victim? Not nearly enough. We need more.

And that angel looks like the perfect target.  
We go into full killing mode. Blasts of magic, crippling dark arrows, and dodging while causing an explosion happen at hundreds per minute. Though we seem to be staggering him some, it looks as though this body isn't going to cut it. By the way, when a space bug possesses a body, if that body is destroyed, all the space bugs inside fall onto the ground and vanish for infinity, getting reincarnated 5 minutes later, as trillions of space bugs are made every femetosecond.

And it happens. This body is horrible, and we lose very quickly. We sink into the ground, vanished for eternity.

**Pit**

**After slashing the possessed body into a ton of space bugs, the man in green appears silently, with no discussion. I can easily tell he is infuriated and will kill me in an instant If he gets the chance. Silently, we begin brutally beating each other. Quick slashes, and many arrows. By the end of it all , he crumples to the ground, but he is smiling. He sees he has become much more powerful, and he can see I am weakened. Very weakened. My wings and body are so crippled... I begin the journey to the middle of the arena, limping all the way.**

** I must win for Paulina.**

* * *

**Deaths**

**Subspace Zelda, hideously slashed to death by pit**

** Living Dead Link, attempted suicide-murder against Pit**

**Sorry for the random boldness, horrible spelling, and horrible grammer. Nexus 7's aren't good for typing.**


	12. Finale

The** final chapter. I am so happy right now. This story is my first ever completed story, and I look forward to making many more. By the way, I have been thinking about making a sequel. I have some plot ideas... But I need your opinions of whether I should do it or not. Review with opinions of the story and if there should be a sequel.**

* * *

**Pit**

I have finally made it to the middle of the arena, where the cornucopia is.  
Nobody is here.  
That means the excruciating effort to the middle was knows how far away the other contestants could be?

I am about to give up hope and lie down so I can bleed to death, but I see something. A small capsule that says "Release to call upon Palutena."

If that means what I think it means, I just found my final smash. I immediatly open it, and then Centurions start coming. Many race in the direction of what i suppose is the direction of the other contestants. A few come over and try to mend my wounds.  
Fact is, I got beaten pretty badly. My wings were almost torn off, my headband is gone, my hair is messed up, and blood is flowing... S.., s.., so badly... beaten...

* * *

**Fox**

I see strange flying men coming at me with razor sharp arrow like things. They are so fast I ca't begin to react. Some charge into me, gouging the arrowas all the way through my body, and some throw the arrows with unprecedented accuracy. I have five in my heart, two in my head, and seven scattered around. Whenever one throws his arrow or gouges it into me, he dies. Too bad there are too many. I hear two cannons go off.  
One of those was probably me. I can't begin to move at all, I'm bleeding buckets.  
I faint, probably never to wake up.

* * *

**Mii**

The mii was slashing with his toy sword, taking down the men one by one, as it only required one hit to take one down. He felt a sharp pain. He had been stabbed. He lost a heart. He knocked down two more, only to feel another sharp pain. Right before the last man was about to throw his arrow, he heard two cannons, and the flying men disappeared. He was fully healed. And he heard a voice. "Congradulations to Mii, victor of **THE VIDEO GAMES!**

He was immediatly transferred to the mii plaza. He looked about. His family and girlfriend all cheered when they saw him.  
"I thought you were gone forever!"

"We were worried about you!"

"You were gone for FIVE DAYS!"

The mii could not explain what happened. Because whenever he tried to explain, he rembered the two people whose lives he took from them. He would never be able to wrack up the nerves to tell them.

But he would definetly not forget what happened.

* * *

Deaths

Pit, died from prior injuries from Link.

Fox, killed by Centurions.

* * *

FINAL PLACINGS

25. Spyro  
24. Tails  
23. Sora  
22. Deoxys  
21. Mega Man  
20. Donkey Kong  
19. Vegeta  
18. Axel  
17. Peach  
16. Sonic  
15. Crash  
14. Pikachu  
13. Goku  
12. Mario  
11. Link  
10. Cocoa  
9. Zelda  
8. Snake  
7. Samus  
6. Piccolo  
5. Subspace Zelda  
4. Living-Dead Link (Runner-up)  
3. Pit (Bronze)  
2. Fox (Silver)  
1. Mii (Gold)


	13. THE SEQUEL IS UP

That's right! The sequel is up! Look at my stories, and you should notice The Video Games 2: Catching Pixels. That's the sequel!

Thanks for the good feedback on this story. Looking forward to seeing you guys on my next one!


End file.
